She's Back!
"She's Back!" is the fifteenth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Deedee freaks out after seeing Mrs. Gorf on the playground. Plot This chapter begins with Deedee screaming as she runs across the playground. Louis sees Deedee and initially thinks she's having fun, but quickly notices something is wrong. Louis asks if something is wrong, but Deedee just continues to scream. A bunch of kids group around Deedee when Myron asks what's wrong. Deedee claims she saw "her," without giving a name. Louis asks who, but Deedee stares through him, and the rest of the kids know. Todd asks where she was, and Deedee tells him she was on the monkey bars, when she noticed her right next to herself. Jenny asked if she wiggled her ears, but Deedee says she was only able to wiggle one before she hopped off and ran away. Louis asks who "she" is, questioning if she could be a hippopotamus, because when a hippopotamus gets mad, it wiggles its ears. Allison says that she's much worse than a hippopotamus. Todd notes that she was standing next to him when he was getting a drink, while Rondi recalls seeing her on the rail when she was walking up the stairs. Louis once again asks who it is, and Deedee finally reveals that it was Mrs. Gorf. Louis remembered the name, always curious about what happened to her. The students froze for a moment, because they never told anyone how they got rid of her. They especially couldn't tell Louis. The chapter briefly notes that Mrs. Gorf was the meanest teacher at Wayside School, though there are meaner teachers at other schools. Louis looks at the monkey bars, and doesn't see her there, but Deedee could've sworn she saw her earlier. Louis notes that sometimes, when there is someone you love or hate a lot, you imagine them as being there when they aren't, much like his old teacher Mrs. Drazil. Mrs. Drazil is revealed to have been Louis's teacher when he was the age of the students, and he still regularly has nightmares about her. Rondi asks if she was mean, and Louis recalls how she would regularly check his fingernails to see if they were clean, and put a wastebasket over his head if they weren't. Louis recalls how his parents would often know when he was in trouble because he would have bits of trash in his hair. He freezes for a moment and screams, imagining Mrs. Drazil in front of him. Eventually when he collects himself, he tells Deedee that they can check the monkey bars for Mrs. Gorf. Deedee panics, never wanting to go on the monkey bars again, but Louis assures that Deedee just imagined her. As they walk over, Deedee tells Louis that if she wiggles her ears, he should run away as fast as he can. Neither of them see Mrs. Gorf, but Louis has Deedee hang upside-down just to be sure. When Deedee sees no one, she decides Louis was right and turns right-side up. She walks back with Louis, noting that Mrs. Drazil must've been just about as bad as Mrs. Gorf, and Louis tells her that she was, and once he had to put gum on his nose because he was chewing it in class. Deedee questions how Louis could chew his nose. Behind Deedee and Louis, Deedee's footprints are left in the sand underneath the monkey bars. Next to them are another set of footprints by someone with much larger feet. Characters *Deedee *Louis *Myron *Todd *Jenny *Rondi *Allison *Mrs. Gorf (mentioned) *Mrs. Drazil (mentioned, debut) Trivia *Mrs. Drazil would eventually get a major role in Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. *Despite the fact this chapter says the students in Mrs. Jewls's class never told anyone what happened to Mrs. Gorf, in "Stephen," they tell Mrs. Jewls. Gallery She's Back! 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration She's Back! 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions She's Back Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) She's Back! Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters